Sayonara, I Love You
by RevmeMaki
Summary: Saat itu juga Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu bersedih, namun, Dia berjanji akan membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Walaupun sasuke tahu hal tersebut akan membawa dirinya kepada sebuah resiko atau karma yang berganda sekalipun./Ati2 cerita 'nya gaje tingkat dewa/BL,DLDR!/


**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : original dari pemikiran aku sendiri kalau karakter sih minjem dari Om Kishi**

 **WARNING! BL! BxB! Shounen-Ai. Typo(s), OOC (parah), dll.**

 **Pair: SasuNaru.**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama (maybe).**

 **Don't Like Don't Read, OK!**

 **Saran aku, kalau mau baca fic ini sambil ngedengerin lagu Sayonara I Love You by Cliff Edge ya, biar feel 'nya dapet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang tengah berdiri dipinggir danau sambil menatap lurus dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan oleh siapapun.

"Haahh.. ternyata aku masih mencintaimu." Gumam laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum miris. Dia mulai membayangkan senyuman orang yang sangat Dia cintai. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum hubungannya dengan orang tersebut sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang Dia hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya sendiri bilamana Dia teringat kembali paras orang yang dia cintai itu.

Angin malam pun menerpa wajah manisnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya kedingingan. Laki-laki itupun berdiri cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya meninggalkan danau itu.

.

Sore itu, dari kejauhan, Dia hanya duduk sambil menatap laki-laki bersuai pirang yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan dengan senyuman yang biasa ia lihat. Tapi sekarang bebrbeda. Senyuman itu bukan untuknya lagi. "Apa anda ingin menambah _cream_ 'nya lagi, Tuan?" ujar laki-laki pirang itu pada salah satu pelangganya sambil menawarkan beberapa bungkus _cream_ bubuk.

Semakin dia mendengar suaranya, semakin sadar, bahwa dia sangat mencintai laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut. Dan perasaan tersebut pun menjadi tidak tertahankan. Pada akhirya Dia pun hanya memantau laki-laki itu dari jauh, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak bersama dengan orang lain. Dia merelakan untuk datang terlambat ke kantornya hanya untuk melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Dan dia pun rela untuk pulang larut hanya untuk menatap wajah laki-laki itu walaupun sebentar.

Pernah kala itu, Dia melihat seorang laki-laki mendekati orang yang sedang dia perhatikan yang tidak lain adalah laki-laki yang sering Dia 'awasi' setiap harinya, pria asing itu memiliki ikatan rambut mencuat keatas seperti daun nanas merangkul laki-laki bersurai pirang yang Dia 'awasi' dengan akrabnya. Dan seketika, Dia pun mengepalkan tangannya kesal karena melihat adegan tersebut. Namun, kepalan tangannya kembali mengendur karena Dia berpikir, untuk apa aku kesal? _He's not my mine now,_ batinnya. Dia pun tersenyum kecut seraya meninggalkan tempat duduk yang sering ia duduki itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia pun mengerti, kalau Dia tidak ingin laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Egois? Dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

.

Dia pun mengempaskan tubuhnya kekasur empuknya itu seraya melepaskan kupluk berwarna merahnya dan melemperkannya kesembarang arah, memperlihatkan surai berwarna pirang kekuningan seperti warna matahari yang cerah.

" _SHIT_! Aku tidak bisa melupakannya!" gumamnya sambil meninju tangannya keudara lalu menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil mengingat wajah orang yang sangat dia sayangi, atau lebih tepatnya yang dia cintai.

"Dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan bayang-bayangmu begitu saja." Gumamnya lirih tidak terasa Dia meneteskan airmatanya. Dia pun menangis dalam diam ditemani sunyinya malam yang cerah. Entahlah, langit malam yang cerah ini seperti mengejek dirinya.

.

"Hei, Sasori." Dia memanggil temannya yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap kopi hitam tersebut, Sasori menengok dan melayangkan tatapan _ada-apa-_ kepadanya.

"Apa menurutmu Aku masih mencintainya?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa tapi tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau masih mencintainya, Sasuke?" Sasori mengembalikan pertanyaan yang harus dia jawab kepada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan helaan napas berat, seraya meninggalkan Sasori yang memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung.

Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan menyesap kopi hitam miliknya yang mulai mendingin dan berkata, "Apa mereka masih saling mencintai?"

.

Naruto, nama laki-laki bersurai pirang itu kini sedang mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru saja ia cuci tadi. Tapi, kini pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Pikirannya saat ini sedang mengingat kembali pada saat dimana, Naruto dan orang yang sangat disayanginya menghabiskan waktu bersama di danau yang tempo hari Ia datangi itu. Danau itu pun juga membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian saat Naruto mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ya. Naruto sangat mencintainya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak bisa melupakan laki-laki tersebut lagi.

Walaupun sebentar, sebenarnya Naruto sangat menginginkan Dia untuk bersamanya. Dan Naruto sungguh meyakini bahwa mencintainya itu adalah keputusan yang benar.

Tapi, Naruto sering bertanya sebuah alasan. Alasan, mengapa dia masih mencintainya? Walaupun hubungan Naruto dengan laki-laki tersebut sudah berakhir.

.

Malam itu Sasuke sengaja tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berubah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, yaitu menatap laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. Sasuke sengaja, karena saat ini dia sungguh ingin pergi kesebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan dengan laki-laki bersurau pirang tersebut. Danau. Sasuke berdiri dipinggir danau sambil menatap lurus dengan pikirannya yang kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi di danau ini. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendecih dan membuat ekspresi kesal saat mengingat kembali sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya sakit hati.

Kejadian pada saat, laki-laki bersurai pirang kekuningan yang sangat dia cintai itu pergi meninggalkannya. Juga, meninggalkan hatinya. Ingin sekali Sasuke melupakan kejadian itu. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Yang jelas untuk saat ini, hari esok yang ada didalam hatinya melenyap. Dan Sasuke meyakini bahwa suatu hari nanti, lubang dihatinya ini akan terisi kembali. Hanya saja, mungkin, oleh orang lain. Karena Sasuke mempercayai bahwa hari esok, akan ada hal baik yang mendatanginya yaitu, melihat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menunjukan eksperi wajah letih akan luka yang begitu dalam dihatinya.

Sasuke membuka _gallery_ yang ada di _handphone_ 'nya hanya untuk melihat berbagai macam foto dan ekspresi Sasukedan laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut. "Dobe." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil saat melihat foto yang menampilkan ekspresi bodoh laki-laki bersurai pirang yang sasuke sebut 'Dobe' itu. Sekejap senyumannya itu luntur digantikan dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan keperihan hari esok yang akan datang dihadapannya. Membayangkan sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kepedihan. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk melihat hal tersebut. Dan Sasuke berharap, kepada _Kami-sama_ bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Saat itu juga Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu bersedih, namun, Dia berjanji akan membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Walaupun sasuke tahu hal tersebut akan membawa dirinya kepada sebuah resiko atau karma yang berganda sekalipun.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore, tapi Naruto masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri dipinggiran danau yang sering ia kunjungi dan mentapa langit yang berubah jingga yang perlahan digantikan oleh gelapnya langit malam dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto berkata kepada dirinya dalam hati, kalau dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat hari esok yang akan datang.

Naruto membayangkan sosok laki-laki itu lagi, sosok yang selalu ada bersamanya tapi kini tidak bersamanya, mungkin, untuk selamanya. "Sasuke." Gumamnya lirih sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi gelapnya langit malam walaupun masih ada semburat jingga yang muncul.

Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke, sosok yang sering ia pikirkan selama ini. Namun, Naruto terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Saking takutnya, Naruto membayangkan Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya dan berkata kepada Sasuke untuk memintanya menceritakan kembali kisah yang tak pernah mereka lupakan itu. Naruto pun mendengus dan berpikir bahwa apa yang dia bayangkan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dia pun menutup matanya dan membayangkan senyuman Sasuke pada saat hari itu. Hari dimana saat mereka berdua masih bersama. Senyuman yang begitu menghangatkan dan juga menyakitkan hatinya disaat bersamaan. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

.

Hari ini Sasuke bisa pulang cepat karena pekerjaannya sudah cepat terselesaikan. Biasanya Sasuke akan pergi kesebuah tempat dimana dia bisa 'mengawasi' laki-laki bersurai pirang itu, namun, kali ini Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kedanau. Entah kenapa Sasuke saat ini ingin sekali pergi kesana. Seolah saat Sasuke sampai di danau akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam dirinya yang sudah lama menghilang.

Diperjalanan menuju danau, Sasuke mulai memikirkan untuk mengumpulkan potongan-potongan ' _puzzle'_ darisebuahkenangan antara dirinya dengan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu yang sudah berantakan. Sasuke pun berpikir, kenapa pula kenangan yang ia sulit untuk dilupakan tidak menghilang. Malah semakin membuat dirinya bertekad kuat untuk mengumpulkan potongan ' _puzzle'_ tersebut dan menyusunnya kembali.

Sasuke mulai menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya agar segera sampai ditempat tujuannya itu, seolah bila Sasuke terlambat sesuatu yang berharga itupun akan menghilang. Beruntung jalan menuju danau tidak terlalu ramai oleh kendaraan lain. Jadi, Sasuke bisa cepat sampai ketampat yang ditujunya.

.

Sasuke pun akhirnya sampai, keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju danau. Saat berlari, Sasuke melihat sosok yang berjalan menunduk dari kejauhan menuju arahnya. Sasuke berhenti berlari. Kaget. Karena sosok yang berjalan menunduk tersebut mempunyai surai pirang sama seperti laki-laki yang sering dia awasi dari kejauhan dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Sepertinya, laki-laki yang dikenali Sasuke itu tidak menyadir keberadaan Sasuke sampai pada akhirnya, Sasuke memangil laki-laki tersebut.

"Naruto!" laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya itu pun mendongkak dan menatap kaget orang yang memanggil namanya.

.

Naruto pun berniat untuk pulang karena langit sudah mulai gelap dan waktu pun menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh menit. Naruto sudah berdiri selama satu jam lebih hanya untuk melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja dan memikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengulangi nama itu diotaknya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mendengus geli. Kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan orang yang sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Ya, dulu miliknya. Sekarang, tidak. Bahkan sampai saat ini Naruto tidak memiliki keberanian utnuk melupakan Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengeratkan jaketnya karena, jujur saja udara malam ini entah kenapa begitu dingin. Sialnya Naruto tidak memakai kupluk yang sering ia pakai untuk menghangatkan kepalanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak apa.

"Naruto!"

Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kepalanya karena seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan dan melihat orang yang sering dia pikirkan selama ini dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tidak percaya. Orang yang sering dia bayangkan selama ini sedang berdiri terengah-engah, sepertinya dia habis berlari. Sosok itu mengenakan setelan kantoran, seperti kemeja putih yang digulung hingga siku, dengan dasi yang spertinya sengaja dilonggarkannya, celana fabrik hitamnya dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Dan, oh, jangan lupa Jas yang dipegang ditangan kirinya.

"Sasu... ke?" ujar Naruto dengan nada kecil. Orang yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itupun berlari kearahnya dan memeluk Naruto erat yang masih _shock_. Tetapi, perlahan Naruto membalas pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke diiringi dengan isak tangis. Sasuke yang merasakan dua tangan yang mulai membalas pelukannya itu langsung mempererat pelukannya. Seolah-olah orang yang sedang dia peluk ini akan pergi lagi.

Naruto pun menghirup aroma yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Aroma orang yang sangat Naruto rindukan dan cintai selama ini. Selang beberapa menit mereka berpelukan. Melepaskan kerinduan yang sudah lama dibendung didalam diri mereka berdua. Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh yang memeluknya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang serupa oleh Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto ditangkupkan pada kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dan sesekali ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan khayalannya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum hangat menerima perlakuan tersebut dan mencium kening Naruto selama beberapa detik lalu menatap kembali Naruto sambil berkata dengan nada lembut, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke." Naruto membalas pernyataan Sasuke dengan senang hati dan kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Tambah Naruto disela pelukannya itu. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto mengatakan kata tersebut membuatnya bahagia. Dan membalas pernyataan Naruto dengan nada bahagia,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:** OHMYLORD! Fic ini tiba-tiba muncul diotak ane pas lagi nonton AMV yang judulnya Sayonara I Love You by Cliff Edge. Dan yang bikin ane terkejut fic ini dikerjain dengan sistem kebut. Ane ngerjainnya dari sekitar jam 3 sore sampe jam 18.45. entah kenapa nih fic muncul dengan tiba2 tanpa diduga-duga *ngakak*. But, i hope you like it! Maaf ya kalau kalian kurang ngerti sama alur ceritanya. Dan ane saranin kalo mau baca fic ini sambil ngedengerin lagu Sayonara I Love You ya, biar feel 'nya dapet (^-^). Akhir kata.. REVIEW PLEASE!

.

.

.

26/04/2017


End file.
